Computer systems utilize various storage media and associated devices to store data. These storage devices are generally placed in bays within a computer chassis. In many such computer systems, it is essential that these devices be easily accessible. Thus, external openings are often provided which enable direct access to components of the computer system.
In order to insert a device into its respective bay, carriers are frequently used as platforms to hold the device. These carriers are designed to secure the device and to provide for smooth insertion into a bay and to assure a proper electrical connection between the device and the system.
A standard approach for packaging storage devices (e.g., disk drives, diskette drives, etc.) to a computer enclosure is shown in FIG. 5. Rails are attached to a disk drive, and the assembly then slides onto mating tracks which are attached to a housing or base enclosure. A latch is provided to snap over the end of the rail after insertion of the drive. No screws are required to lock the storage device into the computer enclosure.
While the above method captures the storage device, the tolerances required to manufacture the various parts may cause the storage device to be loose within the tracks and with respect to the spring wire latch and to vibrate or to be affected by vibrations generated from neighboring devices. Such problems may cause the disk drive to operate improperly.
One possible approach to remedying the looseness problem is found U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,830 to Corfits which describes a guide rail system for alignment and locking of a removable magnetic storage device. The system utilizes three spring fingers, molded as part of a carrier base, which function to eliminate slack or play between the carrier base and frame by biasing the component-cage assembly toward the opposite guide channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,681 to Bock et al. provides a cartridge positioning and interlock apparatus which includes a pair of tapered channels for providing a guide that initially has significant tolerance variation for the insertion of the disk drive cartridge. As the disk drive cartridge is inserted in the opening, the tapered channels provide a tighter conforming fit to provide precise alignment of the disk drive cartridge within the opening. The disk drive cartridge is locked into place through the use of a camming apparatus that forces the disk drive cartridge to seat in the opening.
Although the prior art arrangements provide a variety of means for securing a device into a housing of a computer system, they do not provide an adequate method and apparatus for directly docking a storage device. That is, the prior art does not adequately minimize looseness and vibrations. Moreover, such prior art systems are bulky and require a substantial amount of space in the computer chassis.
There is a need to provide an improved storage device/carrier arrangement that reduces looseness of a drive enclosure within receiving tracks and with respect to a spring wire latch. More specifically, there is a need to provide a storage device/carrier arrangement that minimizes vibrations at and around the storage device/carrier, while allowing the device to be quickly and efficiently docked into a support frame of a computer system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage device carrier that reduces the looseness of a storage device/carrier within receiving tracks.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize vibration at and around a storage device/carrier to minimize errors during operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage device/carrier that can be quickly and efficiently docked into a support frame of a computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device carrier that can be easily installed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a compact storage device/assembly that requires minimal space in a computer chassis.